Sin CRUEL
by SugarPyrope
Summary: ¿Como sería la vida de los Habitantes sin CRUEL, sin la Llamarada, sin el cambio que sufrió el mundo? Thomas empezó a tener un breve sueño sobre la vida del grupo A y B.


Después de haber recibido aquella explosión de la granada, Thomas empezaba a experimentar esa sensación que La Rata Janson os había mencionado anteriormente, los perores 5 minutos de su vida, después había cerrado sus ojos y se desmayó. Cuando empezó a sonar algo.

* * *

><p>La luz del día empezaba molestarle haciendo fruncir el ceño levemente, se empezaba a preguntar dónde se encontraba, al incorporarse sus manos habían tocando el pasto fresco, sus ojos iban a acostumbrarse y la vista se había percatado que era un campo, con árboles verdes, el pasto a inicios de verano, el cielo azul con nubes que parecían algodones acompañados de un aire que relajaba, por la izquierda pudo ver un riachuelo que iba hasta un lago al haber girado su mirada hacia la derecha había visualizado dos cabañas también una granja con animales y sus cultivos, todo aquello le parecí al Laberinto pero no había ningún muro que rodeara todo lo que admiraba con gran asombro.<p>

Después de unos minutos había escuchado risas, giró rápidamente su mirada buscando de dónde provenía el sonido, se levantó del pasto empezando a girar a su alrededor hasta ver detrás de él; lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta casi podría ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño cuando recibía un obsequio, los Habitantes todos los que conoció al principio, se encontraban también Chuck, Alby, Newt, Minho y Jorge. De las chicas pudo haber a todas del grupo B junto con Teresa y Brenda. Todos se veían sonriendo, jugando, platicando unos con otros, no podía dar créditos a lo que estaba viendo, todos siendo adolescentes normales, por lo atónito no se dio cuenta de que todos estaban cerca y dando una sonrisa al Corredor.

-¡Larcho estamos aquí! Tierra llamando a Thomas-. Dijo Minho con una sonrisa hasta aproximarse hasta su amigo y darle una palmada en su hombro.

-Perdón, es que hubo un extravío en tu mensaje, Minho.

-Vaya, en verdad creí que te la ibas a pasar todo el día durmiendo en el Newt el que dijo, al ponerse al otro lado de Thomas.

-Ya, ya, larchos, creo que es tiempo de ir a casi parecía el mismo chico serio y con complejo de líder en el lugar.

Al terminar de hablar, muchos asintieron para después seguir, los Habitantes y las chicas caminaron hacia las cabañas a excepción de Newt y Minho que permanecían a lado de Thomas; Teresa estaba hablando con Aris, ambos habían saludado a Thomas con la mano para seguir, al final iban Jorge y Brenda platicando de algo gracioso.

-¡Oigan hermanos! ¿Creen que a sus amigos les gustaría la trucha?Brenda y yo vamos a pescar, ¿Nos acompañan?

-Creo que a Sartén le gustaría cocinar algo diferente a verduras, frutas y todo lo que tengamos allá había dicho con tranquilidad.

-¡Vamos malditos garlopos! Quiero demostrar lo ágil que soy.

Sin más que decir, todos habían empezado a caminar hacia la cabaña, Jorge mencionó que había hecho unas redes si las cañas de pescar no funcionaban; cuando llegaron a las cabañas que Thomas pensó que eran pequeñas, al estar cerca se veían que eran grandes para cada grupo y que todos andaban de un lugar para otro, algunos iban a echar volar cometas, Sartén iba con algunos chicos cargando canasta de verduras, Brenda corrió hacia ellos para darles el aviso que iban a traer pescado. Casi cerca de la granja estaban Teresa y Aris recolectando leña para hacer una fogata, se podría escuchar a la chica gritarle en forma de broma: "¡Aris tonto! La ramita no nos va proporcionar fuego" al parecer el chico le encantaba hacerla reír con aquella rama, poco después una chica se acercó a ellos con una ramita, aquello llevó a Teresa una mano en su cara mientras Aris le decía: ¡Ya vez! Hasta Raquel piensa lo mismo que yo.

Thomas no se podía creer como todos estaban en actividades diferentes, cultivando, otros creando cosas, paseando o hasta jugar como unos chicos normales en un campamento, aunque ese lugar parecía un hogar para todos, cuando vio regresar a Brenda ya tenía lo necesario, Jorge se acercó a ella para ayudarle con las redes que eran grandes, detrás de ello salió su pequeño amigo, Chuck, directamente fue hacia a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? escuchaba demasiado entusiasmado a casi dar saltos.

Newt y Minho habían visto al regordete, ambos mostraban una cara que no quisiera que el niño los acompañara, Thomas pudo deducir eso, pero se llegó a equivocar cuando estos le sonrieron y asintieron que dicho y echo Chuck digo grandes saltos.

-¡Genial! Espero poder atrapar un pez grande, ¿Tu que opinas Thomas?

-Ya lo creo amigo, solo esperemos que la fea cara de Minho no los espante.

-Thomas, mi cara es mas sensual que ya tuya, hasta podría atraer a las sirenas.

-Hermanitos, dejen de pelear ambos están feos, ¿No crees, Brenda?

-Creo que son tan divinas, que yo terminaría ganando.

Los seis habían soltado una risa ante la plática hasta que volvieron a empezar la caminata hacia el lago, todo podría ser perfecto, aunque Thomas nunca le surgió la duda de ¿Porque estaban ahí? ¿Era todo cierto? Por alguna rara razón no hizo tanto caso a esas preguntas mientras continuaba el día transcurrir con todos. Al llegar al lago se podría ver el agua cristalina, clara que hasta las rocas se veían y algunos peces rondaban cerca, entre Jorge y Newt habían comenzado a estirar la red mientras que Minho agarró una caña Brenda empezaba a enseñarle para que a la primera no hiciera el ridículo, pero este ignoraba o decía: "No, deja, yo se como se usa esto" cosa que era mentira, Chuck se le acercó a la chica, escuchó de nuevo la explicación. Thomas fue con Jorge y Newt, no tenía la ansiedad de hacer eso.

-Ese terco de Minho no quiere escuchar, ¿Verdad? el rubio después de desatar el último nudo.

-Ya sabes como se comporta, solo vamos a quedarnos sentamos a esperar quien gana, ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Jorge le dio un extremo de la red para que la sujetará.-Amigo, no lo sueltes, Newt y yo nos adentraremos un poco al agua para depositar esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza cuando ellos hicieron en coordinación empezaron acomodar la red como era debidamente, al poco tiempo volvieron hasta la orilla para sentarse, Thomas se unió a ellos, los tres observaron como Brenda, Minho y Chuck iniciaron con las cañas. Al ser necio el moreno, lanzó la cargada pero al no saber lo que seguía hizo que este cayera en el lago causando demasiadas risas de todos.

-Minho, ya necesitabas una ducha, pero los peces no tenían que comentario venía de Thomas.

Newt se levantó para ayudar a su amigo todo empapado: -Espero que la siguiente vez, hagas caso a Brenda, miertero acuático.

Cuando se levantó del lugar con la ayuda del rubio, divisó a lo lejos cinco personas acercarse, eran Teresa, Aris y Raquel en compañía de las chicas del grupo B, Sonia y Harriet, cada uno llevaba alguna cosa, unas botellas y una cesta suponiendo para los pescados.

-¿Como va la pesca? Minho...se atrapan con una red o caña, no nadando, así nunca lo vas a ó con una sonrisa burlona, Teresa.

-Gracias, pero creí que podría comunicarme con ellos "telepaticamente".

Aris negó con la cabeza empezando a repartir las botellas con Raquel.-Minho, admito que eres gracioso, cuando te conviene.

El grupo se quedó toda la tarde platicando de muchos temas, la comida de Sartén, las bromas que podrían hacer, concursos, cosas así hasta que se opuso el sol, haciendo que todos se levantaran, Jorge, Thomas, Newt y Aris sacaron la red, Sonia y Harriet le ayudaron a Brenda y a Chuck colocar los peces que atraparon a su método. Las cestas llevaban suficientes pescados para cada uno de los grupos; caminaron hasta llegar al campamento, los chicos fueron a dejar la comida con Sartén, las chicas fueron a llevar lo que ya tenía preparado el cocinero, nueces, pan, el jugo, frijoles, que a Jorge le recordó a una comida latina, algunos chicos y chicas empezaron agruparse en la fogata que habían prendido Alby y algunos larchos. El platillo principal habrá tomado como media hora para que estuviera listo, los platos empezaron a repartirse entre todos siendo la cantidad justa.

Todos empezaron a comer, contar historias leyendas a la luz del fuego que era cálido, aunque el clima de la noche no era tan agresivo, las sonrisas de todos le hacían sentir en paz y tranquilidad a Thomas, creo que era lo que en un principio quería Chuck o para todos, eso se volvía una gran familia.


End file.
